


Meditation

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they say sorry after some bad negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: The first round of peace talks ground down the pair and they just need some quiet time away from the city. Queue forest cabin.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



****

The soft after rain smell mixed with that of the dripping of water onto leaves had Qui-Gon sighing happily. The forest cabin they had chosen to go to on a break was the best decision his Padawan had made since being on the nearly over-populated planet. His temper was gone, replaced with the calm he had been aching for. Two months and some days on this planet had given both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a few high reaching tantrums that Jedi rarely ever let show. Calm be damned if the negotiation table was pure chaos. 

Kneeling on the pale grey meditation mat in this misty forest let Qui-Gon let go of everything that had built his ire. He had all but growled at Obi-Wan when they had gotten to their cabin last night, both at their peaks of tolerance and both overly exhausted. Breakfast was awkward and under invisible pressure to keep their mouths shut until they had cooled down from the first section of talks. 

Mace had ordered them two ten days to relax, the lizard race and bovine race needing to calm down themselves before talks resumed. 

Obi-Wan had gone down the path a little to have himself a river bath, scrub away the city and anger. Qui-Gon had taken to the large outcropping of boulders behind their place of stay, sitting in the foggy mist and breathing in fresh air. The sun just trying to peek into their little pocket of infinity. 

It didn’t take much to stir Qui-Gon though, the sound of light boot steps coming up the dirt path and scraping against the rock. “Hello.”

“Master. You feel better.” Obi-Wan smiled softly. The light greens along their bond were not as vibrant and loud as they had been that morning. 

Qui-Gon smiled, a light hum and a soft laugh came to him, opening one eye to see his Padawan crouching down. “As do you Obi-Wan. A mellow ocean once again.” Qui-Gon moved, looking peaceful and languid as he switched to sit on his butt, legs crossing like an initiate. “Join me for some light joint meditation, love?”

Obi-Wan was quick to copy Qui-Gon, feeling their roles slide off their bodies as easily as they had been placed at their docking on this planet. “I’d be honoured to share one with you Qui, been too long since we’ve had the privilege.” He reached out to take Qui-Gon’s larger hands in his, seeing those blue eyes open slowly, smiling at him as those thin lips did. “I do love you. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hush love, I know you didn’t. The same as I never meant to yell at you. Your words are forgiven my own. This mission has drained us much more than usual. I have requested a second team to join us on the second term of talks when we get back.” Qui-Gon leaned down to their joined hands and showered Obi-Wan’s knuckles with little whiskery kisses. The small giggle that poured out of the man was a balm. 

“Sweet talker.” Obi-Wan teased, leaning in himself to give his love, his master and guide, a kiss that they have been craving for days. “I have missed you, darling.” Obi-Wan purred quietly. 

“And I you. Let us join minds and then see where this day takes us, hmm?” Qui-Gon sat back up, eyes falling closed as he let out a breath. “Settle with me in the moment Obi-Love and enjoy our entanglement.” 

Obi-Wan’s last image before he too closed his eyes was of a warm and content smile from his lover. 


End file.
